Pool Party disaster
Pilot Pool party disaster is the second episode of Thomas Chronicles adventures Plot It was a hot summer day It was about 101 Today was sweating so much That all the Other engines are to hot to work, ( such as Pushing Trucks, coaches ) But None Of them Got it Done as everyone , But One Day A letter Came to The Sheds as James finds a letter on the window and he read it and it said " Hey Everyone You are Invited To a Pool Party, There will punch Cookies, Food, And Even a Fireworks Show Please bring a bathing suit and a towel for the best party ever tomorow at 5:00 Pm !" James Gasped as the invite he was so happy in his intire life he went around the turntable and he was very happy indeed at the invite as he felt ready in his life. The Next Day At 5:00 Pm James arrived at the Swimming Pool as He got there He got his invite and he was ready to go as he got there He changed into his 1900s Bathing suit And He got into the water It was just cool enough to be in the water but as everything look liked it was perfect ( as he floats with his Sunshades ) Then there was a Big Splash! James sees whats going on as it appears Lana Put carrots and Chicken In the water ( Much To James's Fury ) the steam Team was running and splashing as starfire and Raven were Pushing each other in the water as Stocking was splashing On James , Ed Edd n Eddy, Star buttterfly and marco were Splashing, Amy was putting a rubber ducky On James and The equestrian Girls were Splashing as This Causes James to Get irritated It was Now time to eat On the Buffet They were Chciken,Burgers,onion rings, Chili dogs, ( etc..) James Got Himself A Burger with nachos On the side and a Chili Dog, As he ate ( he was Sill mad) as his face was starting to turn red and started to calm Down. A Half n Hour later everyone was back In the water James Turned His wheels Into a Floate As he Started to calm Down. But His Mood changed As Lana Dropped carrots On Him. Later On that Night it was time For the firework display. Then Lily Touch One of the fireworks on the stand ( as well as The Boxes ) Then It happed The Fuse was Lit and The Fireworks went everywhere but the Fireworks 's weight is too much for the Fuse and pulls it to the ground much to James's shock. James seeing the Party was Droop to the ground, screams, "I've killed it. AUGHH!! Everything I touch gets ruined!" and walks away in Fury James was So Angry ( as the flames Burst from his funnel ) He Yelled and screamed At His Team he Took his Stuff He left. Lori complains that they were only having fun, But James Screams at them with pure anger then everyone leaves as The siblings are walking home, and Lori says to everyone that they can find a pool to cool off in But Though james was Fumming in his rage The next day James was Getting tired of everyone runing his he sees another box saying "Paradise For One and he brought it as well when he got Home he inflates the pool and got Himself in it and he felt relaxed than before as he felt like it was cold water but it helps him sothing his wheels when suddenly Lori as she enters and says now it's truly paradise for two and it worked out well Appearances *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke *The Loud siblings Trivia *this is the first time the pool was used in the series